<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling at the Sun by reddysteddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116246">Howling at the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy'>reddysteddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jevin pulls out a gun and shoots Wels point blank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling at the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WelsKnight joined the game</p><p>(iJevin) Hey Wels</p><p>(Welsknight) o/</p><p>(iJevin) Meet me in Scar's village</p><p>(iJevin) I wanna talk</p><p>---</p><p>The jungle housing five hermits came into view. Wels steeled his mind, trying not to get distracted by the multitude of impressively large structures clustered near each other. A bundle of comparatively small houses rested close by, their heights dwarfed by the enormous trees surrounding them. The knight circled above it like a buzzard, figuring that was the spot his friend had promised to meet him. He swooped lower. Despite his best efforts to stay focused he found himself stealing glances at the man sized insects and immaculate detail of the place. The roofs of every building were shaped like the caps of mushrooms. Garden walls were dotted with holes for visitors on foot to peak inside. A snail big enough to live inside of slept on the outskirts.</p><p>Wels was startled out of his trance of gawking by his communicator vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out from underneath his chest plate and gazed at its screen, squinting against the sun that glared upon it.</p><p> (iJevin) up here bro</p><p>He dumbly turned his head towards the sky as if searching for a particular cloud. Another buzz vibrated his palm.</p><p>(iJevin) on the bridge</p><p>(iJevin) i can see you</p><p>Wels lowered his eyes to the buildings and swept his pupils across them. Sure enough there was a path made of wood and ropes hanging between two towers in front of him. He flew to it and saw a familiar blue slime sitting on its edge, legs dangling off the side. Wels raised the visor of his helmet in greeting. Jevin turned his head to face him.</p><p>"What's up man", he said with a slight nod. Wels walked forwards until he was standing beside him. </p><p>"Good afternoon", he responded with a tad more formality than intended. Before he could say anything else Jevin spoke again.</p><p>"Okay, so like, ya know when... when the sun starts to get low and the sky turns that nice orange color?". Wels remained silent for a moment, not expecting that question.</p><p>"You mean a sunset?". Jevin nodded.</p><p>"Right. And after that, the sky turns like a dark blue color, and a bunch of shiny dots light up everywhere, and that big white thing comes out-".</p><p>"The moon", Wels interrupted. He prayed the slime could not hear the tension in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, that", Jevin said. "We haven't seen that in a while". He tilted his head upwards to look the knight in the eye.</p><p>"Do you think that maybe we could, I don't know, let that go on a bit longer?", he asked. "I know mobs can be annoying, but I...". He let out a lengthy yawn. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and it's hard to do that when it's bright all the time. Like, even when I go inside my base the sun still keeps me awake".</p><p>Wels chewed the inside of his lip, trying to ignore his quickening pulse. "I understand your struggles... However, I and many other hermits have agreed that the risks that come with a longer night time outweigh the benefits of doing so". Before he could go into depth about why that was the case Jevin turned his face towards his lap. </p><p>"Alright, man. I got it". His hands appeared to be fiddling with something. Wels leaned forwards to get a better look. It was something black and shiny. The complexity of its surface suggested it was a mechanism of some kind.</p><p>"What do you have there?", Wels asked. Jevin stood to his feet and turned around.</p><p>"Stand right there for a second and I'll show ya".</p><p>Before he could ask any further questions Jevin put the thing to his forehead. A loud bang erupted in his ears. Intense pain shot through him. </p><p>The last thing Wels remembered was his body falling to the ground.</p><p>WelsKnight fell from a high place while fighting iJevin</p><p> (falsesymmetry) rip</p><p> (cubfan135) You two playing nice over there</p><p> (iJevin) Yeah we're good. Wels just fell off a bridge</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by something from one of Jevin's streams a while ago. Basically he had to fill in for Wels. A bunch of people asked him why Wels couldn't play. He got tired of answering that question, so he eventually just said "Wels fell off a bridge".</p><p>Kind of a prequel to Sleep-E-E's I guess. Didn't mention that in the tags or description because this holds up well enough without context.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>